


Walk the Walk, Talk the Talk

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Jaskier says arse, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Geralt upset Jaskier and he is struggling to fix it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Walk the Walk, Talk the Talk

The leaves rustled in the wind. Roach’s hooves pounded in the dirt with every step. Insects buzzed and clicked as they flitted about the woods. A bird flapped and tweeted as it landed on a nearby branch. All of these sounds surrounded Geralt, but the only sound he cared about, the only sound his ears focused on were the footfalls of the bard walking behind him.

With his expert hearing, provided by the mutagens, he didn’t need to strain to hear Jaskier’s steps, but he certainly felt like he was using all his energy to focus on the sound. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the bard was still following behind him.

Jaskier’s arms were crossed over his chest, his lute strapped to his back, as he followed behind Roach. He was currently staring off to the side, ignoring Geralt. His brows were furrowed as he made a point to look at anything, anything at all, other than Geralt.

Geralt sighed and looked forward. He was safe. That knowledge filled him with some relief, but he still would have rather the bard walk ahead of him so he could visually see he was out of harm’s way. Geralt had said something to upset the bard. He wasn’t sure what. At least, he knew what he said, but he wasn’t sure why it upset him. Jaskier could be so confounding sometimes. 

A rustle in a bush nearby caught his attention. He glanced quickly behind him to see where Jaskier was. When he determined the bard wasn’t in immediate danger he returned his attention to the bush. A rabbit hopped out of the brush then bolted away. Geralt sighed in relief.

“A rabbit has you spooked Witcher?” Jaskier scoffed.

Geralt growled his frustration but otherwise grit his teeth, offering no retort. They continued on in silence for another agonizing half-hour before Geralt’s paranoia required him to turn and look at Jaskier again.

Jaskier frowned when he caught him glancing at him. “Why do you keep turning around? I’ve never seen you turn around so much in all our time traveling together.”

Geralt clenched his jaw as he contemplated how to answer his question. “...it’s because you are walking behind me.”

Geralt had traveled so long with the bard he could picture the confused look on Jaskier’s face that matched his current tone of voice. “Why in Melitele’s name does that matter?”

Geralt adjusted the reigns in his hands. He struggled to find the words. More accurately, struggled to say the words. He huffed as he brought Roach to a stop. He heard Jaskier stop walking behind him.

He turned to see Jaskier, hands on his hips, glaring at him as he waited for an answer.

“You’re usually in front of me, where I can see you,” Geralt managed to say.

Jaskier lifted a brow, “Yes, I do tend to walk in front. Your point?”

Geralt growled in frustration, “When you are walking in front… I can see you… and determine you are safe… more readily that is.”

Jaskier frowned, “Yes, that makes sense… would you rather I walk in front then?”

Geralt sighed, “Yes, but--”

Jaskier walked past him, continuing down the road. Still angry.

“Jask, about what I said earlier…”

Jaskier spun around, “What Geralt? You want me to walk, I’m walking. You want me to walk in front of you, I’m walking in front of you. What’s the problem now?”

“I only meant that…” Geralt huffed, “I enjoy you walking because of how you do it…” He slid his hand over his face. It wasn’t coming out right again. “You play your lute, and sometimes you’ll turn around while you're playing and smile, this bright smile. It’s nice. Or, you’ll be telling a story, and I can see your hands wave around animatedly as you talk.” Geralt couldn’t bring himself to look at Jaskier. It was quiet. He felt like he needed to add more.

“And… and then now, when you were walking behind me. I know you were mad at me, and that’s fine. You have a right to your feelings, but… I couldn’t see you. I could hear you walking, but even then… I wasn’t sure. So I just… had to look. To make sure you were okay. And you don’t have to walk. You can ride up here if you want, but that’s all I meant when I said I prefer when you walk, instead of ride on Roach with me. I can’t… I can’t see you.”

When he couldn’t stand the silence anymore he glanced up to see Jaskier frowning at him. He groaned in frustration. What did he say now?

“You truly are the biggest dolt I know,” Jaskier huffed. “I just… you are so frustrating!” He stomped up next to Roach and motioned for Geralt to make room for him. Geralt scooted forward so he could climb behind him. Jaskier rolled his eyes, “No, move your arse back.”

Geralt frowned in confusion but did as he was told. Jaskier climbed onto Roach and sat in front of Geralt. He shifted comfortably back against Geralt’s chest. He tilted his head slightly as he looked up at Geralt, smiling, “Better? You can see me, hear me, and I don’t have to walk everywhere.”

Geralt stared at Jaskier’s bright smile as he felt the warmth of his body against his. “Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes as he set his lute in front of him. “‘Hmm’ he says,” Jaskier mimicked in his best Geralt voice. “‘Hmm.’ I should write a song about the witcher who struggled to speak.” He played a few chords before he decided to play a song that was already written.

Geralt urged Roach on down the path. A small smile formed on his lips as he listened to Jaskier sing, felt the brush of his hair against his cheek, and saw the smile brighten Jaskier’s face as he looked up at him. This certainly was better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
